500 Days of Haruhi
by E'MeerKat
Summary: After it has been made clear that each of the Host Club boys love Haruhi, they give her 500 days to decide between them. It's a shame it isn't as easy as she would have thought..
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Ouran fanfiction, so please tell me if I leave any loose ends untied…**

**Please review, I'd very much like it if you reviewed telling me your favourite pairing, especially in later chapters.**

**Please... no flames, although I do appreciate a good constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club.**

Haruhi Fujioka looked up at the extravagant mansion before her, and could almost feel herself shrinking in front of its sumptuous grandeur.

The noise of an engine alerted her to the presence of the limo, which was parking behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the devilish twins immerged, Hikaru helping his younger brother as if he were fragile, and, biding their time, they leaned against the elongated vehicle.

"Posers," Haruhi muttered under her breath, and then immediately jumped as they appeared behind her, each resting an elbow on a shoulder of hers.

"Hmmm?" They said together, closing in from each side.

Haruhi deadpanned, but her left eyebrow twitched.

She was about to walk up to the extensive doors, when she noticed a curtain twitch in an upstairs room, the door was thrown open ten seconds later, and a panting Tamaki stood in the entrance to the Souh mansion #2.

_[Flashback]_

_Haruhi had gotten to the music room 3 earlier than usual, and this was because she thought she could use a couple of minutes of quiet of which she could use to study._

_Kyouya Ohtori was seated at his usual desk, with his laptop, if it were any of the other hosts, she would have given up on her idea of studying then, but Kyouya seemed immersed in what he was doing, and she was given the impression that as long as she did not disturb him, he wouldn't disturb her._

_It showed how much she knew about the infamous shadow king, who was watching her as she got her homework out. He silently breathed out a sigh of discontent, this was one of the things he liked about her; she didn't need to say anything. She was simply… peaceful._

_The peace didn't last long, however, as both twins, followed by Takashi Morinozuka, who was carrying Mitsukini Haninozuka on his shoulders._

"_HARU-CHAN!"_

_Haruhi stood up, Hunny attached to her around her middle, with his eyes shut. _

"_Haru-chan smells like strawberries!" he declared._

_Hunny seemed to be distracted at the mention of strawberries and climbed back on Mori's shoulders. Mori looked at Haruhi with pity in his eyes. Words weren't Mori's strongest point, but they didn't have to be – his eyes spoke for him._

_It was two days 'til Easter, and, much to Hunny's delight, the room had an abundance of sweet foods. Easter isn't a usual Japanese holiday, but Tamaki had insisted on celebrating it, as he did in France._

_Of course, the extra expense had put Kyouya in a bad mood, and he had to take his frustrations out by trading stocks online, or else he would have emitted a purple shadow-king-miasma for the rest of the day, and scared off customers. _

_By this point, the twins had collapsed on a couch, and Hikaru was whining at Haruhi to make them some "commoners' tea". Mori was carefully watching as Hunny cut a slice of cake for himself, and then a (smaller) piece for Mori._

_And that was how the king of the host club found his friends when he pirouetted through the doors to the 3__rd__ music room and began to twirl in circles, Haruhi somehow in his arms._

"_HARUHI! You must come to my mansion, so we can celebrate Easter together! Like a father and daughter should! We'll stay up ALL NIGHT and eat sweets and watch movies!"_

"_Tamaki, get off me.. You're not my father!" She muttered_

_Hunny glanced up._

"_Sweets?"_

_Haruhi glared at Tamaki, but he didn't notice as he set her down and started making plans with the rest of the host club. Kyouya smirked as he thought of the possibilities; he shut his laptop and walked over to Haruhi._

"_I'll cut your debt by 1,000,000 yen,"_

"_KYOUYA! BRAVO! MON AMI!" cried Tamaki, as he jumped on Kyouya and hugged him tightly._

_Kyouya remained expressionless, but a purple shadow-king-miasma had started to emanate from him, and Tamaki jumped back in haste._

_Tamaki then looked back at Haruhi expectantly, puppy dog eyes in full swing._

_Haruhi sighed, but agreed. It was only one night after all, and 1,000,000 yen was a lot of money._

**So.. How was it? :D I'm sorry if theres any OOC.. I tried to get each character to have a 'moment' with Haruhi.. because the ending pair hasn't yet been decided… so please R&R!**

**Bare in mind, the rating may change.**

'**Til next time ~ Em**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! A lot of KyouyaxHaruhi in this chapter! I'm going to give each guy a chance alone with Haruhi at Tamaki's mansion before the fun starts, and yes, this is my favourite pairing, and I thought I'd do it first seen as it's easiest for me to write. And I maybe, possibly do have a minor crush on Kyouya….**

**Sorry this took a while *insert random fact of my life which you don't care about here*.**

**Please review, and thank you to my first follower on this story (you know who you are)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, or the characters here.**

So that was how, Haruhi found herself staring up at the panting Tamaki, in front of his oversized house. Perfectly in sync, Hikaru and Kaoru raced up the steps to greet and wind up their host, who was now demanding to know why they had arrived with Haruhi.

Haruhi sighed, and followed the twins up the steps. It was going to be a long night.

An hour later, they were all in Tamaki's home cinema. They had dragged three plus sofas into the middle of the room and had sat Haruhi on the middle sofa. She had a twin on both sides – Hikaru to her left and Kaoru to her right. On either side, the sofas were at an angle, so everyone could see eachother, but they could still watch a film.

To her left sat a very ruffled Tamaki - who was crying about how it was a fathers right to sit by his only daughter – and an observant Kyouya, silent and watching. To the right, Hunny had taken up the entire sofa, with piles of sweets beside him, and so Mori was sat on the floor by his feet, protective and intimidating.

Haruhi stood up, and excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving everyone else deciding which film to watch.

The corridor outside was busy with maids cleaning the mess Kaoru had made ten minutes before, when Hikaru had tackled him. This consequently meant he crashed headfirst into a table, on which held a very expensive piece of modern art.

She asked a maid which was it was to the bathroom, and she pointed the way, giving detailed instructions which Haruhi carefully followed.

Haruhi was astonished at the sheer size of the bathroom, and let out a breathless rendition of "rich bastards".

On her way out, she closed the door and looked around. Where. Was. She?

Haruhi frantically tried to remember what the maid had said. Was it left here, or up these stairs, or maybe through this door? The more she walked, the more she found herself hopelessly lost. Where were maids when you needed them?

_Cleaning up mess made by the host club, undoubtedly._

She cried out in frustration, as she began to worry if she would ever find her way out of this endless stream of corridors and stairs.

Meanwhile, the Host club had picked out a film, but there was one problem; Haruhi hadn't come back.

Tamaki and the twins were in such a heated debate over what to do, they didn't notice when Kyouya slipped out of the room.

Hunny was too busy eating cake, and so didn't realise, but Mori had seen, and had come to a silent conclusion.

Haruhi saw that it was beginning to get dark outside, and thought she may have seen storm clouds brewing.

She leaned against a wall and slid down it slowly. She would never get out. She would slowly rot here with no one-

"Haruhi."

-For company…. Wait what?

She looked up and recognised the man standing before her. On his face was a slight smirk, and she felt instantly reassured.

"Kyouya-sempai!"

She leapt on him and hugged him.

"Tamaki was worried." He said abruptly.

"Oh." She disengaged herself from around him.

He awkwardly adjusted his glasses and coughed. She could have sworn there was a blush on his cheeks, but couldn't be sure. Within five seconds he composed himself and it was gone. She realised they were just standing in the corridor together, looking at each other. He was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"There's going to be a thunder storm tonight, Haruhi, are you going to be okay?"

"Really? Umm.. I'll be fine, I just need to get back to everyone else.."

"I'll walk you back."

He turned and walked, expecting her to follow. She took a few quick steps and then matched his pace. There wasn't an awful lot of talking, but their arms brushed occasionally and after five minutes of walking he took her hand in his, and grew confident when she didn't question him, or protest.

Kyouya knew that they were soon to reach their destination, and just when they were around the corner from the home cinema, he stopped, still holding Haruhi's hand. She stopped with him and threw him a questioning glance.

"Are we lost?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you something."

Haruhi tried – and failed – in trying to stop a thousand thoughts running through her head. Was it something she'd done, had she somehow angered him, or cost him excess money, or made him increase her debt. Or maybe.. her cheeks grew warm.

He stood close to her, with her back pressed against the wall. Kyouya looked into her brown eyes and realised she was blushing excessively.

"You... you're a good match for me, Haruhi.."

_What... what did he say?_

"You and I… We're a good match. You see right through me… You're hardworking, calm, funny, intelligent… and we belong together."

_He… he just.._

Kyouya took off his glasses and Haruhi noticed his eyes for the first time. Normally obtrusively opaque, they were now filled with emotion, and flecks of silver which Haruhi had never noticed before. They seemed to be willing her to say something.

"I… I don't know what to say. I need time to think."

The raven haired man seemed to deflate. (**Yes, Kyouya.. deflated****!**** Oh… woops. There goes the fourth wall.) **

He finally let go of her hand, and led her round the corner, and before they could enter the room, he said.

"I'll wait."

**Personally, I liiiiike how this chapter turned out.. but please let me know what you think..**

**Hmmm.. Who here can say they've never had a minor thing for an anime character? **

**I'll give you a subjective cookie if you review, I will ALWAYS reply… It may take me a while, but I will. You have my permission to send me a very angry PM if I don't.**

'**Til next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a typo in the last chapter… where it says "plus sofas" I meant plush – sorry!**

**Okay, as requested by Ruka-Yuuka, this chapter will contain MorixHaruhi! There isn't a lot of dialogue, but after all, it IS Mori.**

**In serious need of some constructive criticism here guys, you people are being so nice. ****Anything ****you can think of would be great! (: Also, if you're wondering, they're going to propose the '500 day theory' to her after all of the guys have had a chapter. :3**

**And yes to my reviewer – who I suspect reviewed more than once (thank you!) - Kyouya did confess to Haruhi! **

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing, gaining nothing.**

Kyouya opened the door to reveal…. Nobody, just an empty room, the screen on, but the film had been abandoned.

"T-They're gone.."

Haruhi knew she wouldn't be able to handle the storm if she wasn't surrounded by her friends.

"It's okay; you're going to be fine. They're probably just looking for you."

Kyouya didn't even want to admit it to himself that there was a part of him that didn't want to be there for Haruhi after she had rejected him, and made him feel like this. But he knew, in his heart, that he would always be there for her, no matter what she said.

Haruhi had only been alone for about thirty minutes, so it was still early, around nine. Kyouya knew from the weather reports that the thunder probably wouldn't start for another half an hour.

Kyouya put an arm around Haruhi, and pulled her into the room, leading her down on a sofa, and setting her down.

"Stay here, I know my way around, and I'll find them. I will be back before the thunder starts, I promise."

He left before Haruhi could process what he had said, he left the door open, so there was more light than the flickering screen could provide. A gust of wind blew through an open window, and it caused the door to slam, making Haruhi shreek, loudly.

A minute later she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway, and the door burst open again to reveal a tall man, illuminated by the light from the corridor. He rushed to her side and tilted his head slightly, asking an unspoken question.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mori-senpai."

He brought his hand up, and let his fingers run across her cheek, and with his other hand, lightly tilted her chin up, so he was face to face with her.

Haruhi's heart was racing, she was centimetres away from him, and couldn't take her eyes off his lips. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, only for a second, but the feeling lingered long after the kiss had ended. Fireworks. Vibrations ran through her body and she realised her eyes had closed.

Wait… WHAT?!

What was she doing? It was… That was… Her first kiss? From a guy, at least.

It wasn't like her, but she was enjoying the time she was spending with Mori. She did feel, however, that it would be probably be more sensible of her to lean back from him, and she did just that. The open window was blowing a cold breeze into the room, and his face was flickering with the light the cinema screen was casting on them.

As soon as she moved, she missed his warmth and just let her leg brush against his. For her, this was all new, and she wasn't experienced with acting in this manner with a member of the opposite sex.

But Mori was so gentle and protective of her, and she knew he wouldn't ever hurt her, either emotionally, or physically. She just felt so… Safe. She had never felt so safe or calm with one person.

Kyouya made her feel nervous, but in such a good way, he made her heart flutter and her cheeks warm. They had so much in common, and yet he made her wonder what was going to happen next. He wasn't the sort of person to be predictable, and that made things interesting. Whenever she thought of the Host Club, her thoughts lingered on Kyouya a bit longer than the others.

However, that was before. Kyouya had a strong effect on her, it was true, but she had realised, in the last ten minutes that Mori was just as tempting and could have a very different effect on her. And different was no worse, although she couldn't decide. Was how she felt with Mori a better feeling than when she was with Kyouya?

Mori spoke for the first time.

"How do you feel about me?"

She stuttered, but that only made her more determined to get her words out.

"I don't know… You mean a lot to me…"

He closed his eyes, but opened them a couple of seconds later to say.

"You mean more than a lot to me."

Haruhi drew in a breath sharply, but smiled slightly. She didn't say anything, but he prompted her.

"What do you think?"

Her smile faded, but her eyes warmed with pity.

"I – I need some time to think.."

And that was about the time that Kyouya stepped through the doorway.

**Ahhh! I feel horrible writing that last bit. Hurting both Kyouya's and Mori's feelings? Not easy on my conscience.. especially with that cliffhanger… Hopefully you enjoyed it, please review, I love reading them! I really hope I see you in the next chapter (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there!**

**Well… It's a new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I haven't much to say, except thank you guys so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, this'll be Honey's chapter, but I don't much like this pairing, so AGAIN, I have to thank Ruka-yuuka for the idea! I like to talk to the readers, so if you leave a review, I will definitely get back to all of you, and I'm open to ideas and suggestions! Thanks!**

**PS. Thought this layout would be a nice change, but I'm probably going back to normal POV in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Kyouya's POV**

Kyouya felt his heart stop, and the jealousy spread through his body, contaminating his thoughts and making him see red. He shut his eyes sharply, and counted to ten. He slowly opened them again. Yep, they were still there… but at least he could think now.

He backed through the door, and rationalised to himself. It hadn't sounded that bad when he was walking down the corridor... more like a rejection than anything, exactly what she had said to him. He couldn't stop himself from going into that room, just in case she changed her mind.

But as he had walked through that door, and seen them there, so close, legs touching, his hand still on her face, he realised he wasn't ready to see that. He wished he'd done more, while they were alone, while he had his chance, but he cared about her too much to risk it.

The question whirling around in his mind, right now, was "What were they doing before I got here?"

**Haruhi's POV**

… Kyouya…

She hadn't wanted him to see this, and was thankful he hadn't come in any earlier, while Mori was holding her, so passionately.

She cared about him a lot, though she wasn't sure just how much. He was staying very quiet, looking at the floor and backing slowly away toward the door. She looked to the side, to Mori, who was watching them intently.

Haruhi ran, she ran past Kyouya in the doorway and stopped when she got around the corner. she was breathing heavily, damn these corridors were long, but it was partly to do with Mori AND Kyouya. Together, in the same room, it made her nervous, and a little guilty.

How much had he heard though?

**Hunny's POV**

They had split up when Haru-chan was lost… But it was okay, Hunny knew if Takashi found her first, he'd want to be alone with her, so he'd told him to leave.

He knew he'd be okay, because I knew my way around Tamaki's, besides, looking for Haru-chan was fun, like a game, and he knew he'd get lots of sweets and attention if he found her first.

Hunny knew how that sounded, but I wanted to find her; Takashi would be pleased, and he cared for his feelings as much Takashi cared for his.

He looked up when he heard panting, and realised the presence of Haruhi, whom he immediately jumped on. That was funny, he had unconsciously made his way back to where they had started. Haruhi was shocked, he could see, but Hunny could see that she was pleased to see him.

"Haru-chan! I found you!" He shouted, while Haruhi winced – his voice echoing inside her ears.

"Hunny-Sempai!" she exclaimed, sounding more shocked than anything else.

He got down and sat down against the wall, pulling her slightly so she'd sit beside him.

"What do you think of Takashi?" he asked his tone quieter.

Haruhi realised what he was doing, but was honest with her feelings.

"I love him… But I don't know if I love him enough."

"Do you think.. you could learn to love him enough?"

"I don't know, I'd need time to see…"

Hunny breathed out, and rested his head against the wall, looking up.

"I love you too, you know."

She was startled, but she continued, curious.

"How much?"

"I don't know, but Takashi means a lot to me… and I would prefer you make him happy. I can tell I'm only like a younger brother to you, and I like it this way. So please, can you think about it."

"Oh. I-I already am, but I don't know what my decision will be…"

Just like that, the serious Hunny turned back into the immature, cake loving boy he normally was, and took her by her hand, saying that they'd go get some cake.

**I don't much like this chapter, but It was necessary I suppose. **

**It's not that I don't like Hunny, I love him, but the pairing is just… Odd. (for me!)**

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, and I'm sorry, I just don't have much inspiration when it comes to HunnyxHaruhi.**

**So.. Thankyou for reading, hoping to see you soon in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Despite what I told some of you, this isn't going to be Kaoru, it's going to be Hikaru. I thought it might be symbolic for him to sit through the storm with her, like he did on their date! I'm also not good with writing Tamaki, so sorry for OOC. :S**

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

Hunny took her hand, and ran ahead of her, tugging her along with him, but suddenly found his hand empty as he led her around the corner. He looked back, confused, and saw one of the twins running off with her, laughing in a mad kind of way.

Haruhi screamed at being picked up so suddenly and carried away from safety. Then she heard his laugh. _Hikaru_!

"HIKARU! PUT ME DOWN!"

Her shouting only made him laugh even more, but eventually, he opened a door, and put her down on a window seat, which, like the rest of the house, was massive.

He sat down opposite her and grinned.

"Hunny loves you, huh?"

"Y-y-you shouldn't have been listening!"

"It's not my fault, it's not like I could help it, you were being soooo loud.."

"Wait… Where's Kaoru?" She asked, realising the other twin was missing and changing the subject.

Hikaru's expression changed into worry.

"He's with the others. I'll see him later..."

Haruhi's curiosity got the better of her, and she just had to ask "Why aren't you with him now?"

"He just wanted to give me some time… with you."

Haruhi's eyes widened. She realised he had moved closer to her, and was just looking out of the window at the moon. He moved his gaze to her, and his eyes were unusually tender.

She smiled then jumped as a crash of thunder sounded outside.

She leapt into Hikaru's arms, and pressed her face tightly against his chest.

"H-haruhi.. Y-you,"

She looked up, and realised he was looking down at her, blushing furiously. She muttered an apology, and started to push herself off him.

She stopped when he realised he was holding her tightly to him, quite roughly, and he was not as protective as Mori had been, but he held her with love, and she could tell he wanted to help her.

"It's fine… It'll be okay… I love you.."

"Wha-aaaahhhh!" she cried as another thunderbolt hit the ground outside.

He stroked the back of her head while she was pressing herself against him, anxious to get away from the noise. He placed his hands on top of hers; over her ears, and she relaxed instantly.

Hikaru rested his head over hers and whispered "I love you…"

Neither of them could remember how long they stayed like that, but when they opened their eyes, the thunder had stopped. They glanced at each other awkwardly, and then looked away, blushing.

"We should get you back to the others…"

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed, sounding a lot like Mori.

The walk back was uneventful, with little conversation. It was a lot shorter than Haruhi had been expecting, especially as it had felt like Hikaru had run so far.

They heard chatter, and realised the whole group was ahead of her. Hikaru turned to her and smiled, as she hugged him, and whispered.

"Thank you."

Kaoru ran toward him, even as the others ran toward Haruhi. Hunny must have gathered them, due to them all being together.

Kyouya got there first, leaned down and murmured into her ear.

"I'm sorry. I promised I'd be there… I'm so sorry…"

He straightened as the rest of the Host club reached her, and embraced her, laughing and cheering. She'd only been gone half an hour or so, she reckoned. Haruhi looked at the clock on the wall

"11 o clock?!"

She'd been gone an hour and a half, then. How was that possible? All she'd done was… She blushed.. fallen asleep on Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having a heartfelt reunion, and it made them all wonder if their "brotherly love" act was really a show. They were hugging passionately, and the Hosts thought they saw Hikaru's eyes shining with unshed tears as they embraced.

Haruhi was turning her gaze away, the scene seeming too personal to watch, when Kyouya spoke, trying to comfort her.

"There's no more thunder tonight."

Tamaki hugged Haruhi and rubbed his face against hers, much to her annoyance.

"Tamaki-senpai!" she whined.

"My darling daughter is safe, BRAVO!"

"Tamaki-Senpai, you're NOT MY FATHER!"

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe, and started shredding paper for a hamster bed. Haruhi sighed, but before she could say anything, she heard Hikaru suggest a game, and Kaoru, taking up the sentence, suggesting hide and seek.

"Annnnnd, seen as Haruhi has already gotten lost…" Said Hikaru

"We'll go in pairs! I'll go with Haruhi!" finished Kaoru.

After much arguing, mostly from Tamaki, Kaoru ended up paired with Haruhi, under the conditions that Tamaki would switch with him, after they had a turn, but there was no swaying Tamaki.

Kaoru pulled Haruhi into his arms, who had zoned out, and she got a sense of déjà vu as he ran with her through the halls.

"Jeez… Again?!"

**Well.. I hope it was okay!**

**Again, It's a little short, but I'll make it up to you guys, I swear it! Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, once again, thank you to my lovely reviewers, and I really enjoy talking with you guys.  
If you recognise any of this, it's because I was listening to music, and I used some lyrics from a certain band – I'd love you if you know what band! **

**Though you can blame me for the terrible excuse for Kaoru's song… I enjoy singing, but I'm not particularly good at writing songs, and didn't want to steal someone else's lyrics. **

**Please try and enjoy the cheesiness :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

"hm? Hide and seek? That's your excuse for dragging me through countless halls and up staircases and … Oh!" Haruhi gasped as Kaoru pulled her up the last step and she saw where she was.

_The roof…_

She ran to the safety fencing and looked up. She was so close to the moon... It was beautiful. Kaoru smiled at her obvious wonder, he knew she would like it up here.

The wind blew, and the woman in front of him shivered. Kaoru didn't hesitate to take off his jacket and wrap it around her, coming to stand next to her, and resting his hands on the railing.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, and they looked up at the stars together.

Kaoru didn't want to think about what would happen when the others found them, he just closed his eyes and tried to make the moment last for as long as he could. It was getting colder every minute, but the tension between them was like a fire.

Haruhi looked almost fierce in the cold, wind blowing her hair back, eyes focused and determined in front of her.

He pulled her closer, and ran a hand through her hair.

"I wrote a short song for you… I normally prefer poetry, but I thought a song would be more appropriate."

"Oh… Okay.."

Kaoru began to sing, his voice surprisingly sweet in the air.

"Your laugh is a song stuck in my head,

A song I can't wait to hear again,

And you should know your music makes me smile,

But I need to find something,

To make this all worthwhile."

He stopped singing and the night seemed empty without his voice. Haruhi shivered, this time not due to the cold, but due to the loss of his voices' warm presence.

"That was amazing… Thank you" Haruhi was taken aback, but she had been expecting something like this, after how Hikaru had acted before. Kaoru took her hand, and gently brought it to his lips.

"I meant it. I love you."

It was all too much for her, to have all of these boys confess to her… and in one night, too.

"I don't know what to say… I need time."

Kaoru smiled painfully at her, but nodded. He hadn't expected her to just fall into his arms, and he'd heard about what had happened with his brother – whispered quickly into his ear while they were embracing, along with a 'good luck'.

They both jumped at the sound of people climbing the stairs behind them, and they sprang apart just as the others came onto the roof.

Tamaki swept Haruhi into his arms and started worrying about how she must be so cold, wrapping his jacket around her, on top of the on that Kaoru had given her.

"Senpai!" She scolded "I'm okay!"

Tamaki put her down and started whining to 'mummy' about how their 'daughter' was rebelling against their parenting.

"Senpai! You're not my father!"

"I'm … not your father…" Tamaki collapsed dramatically.

"Then… Why do I feel such a strong impulse to protect you, and overwhelming jealousy whenever any other person catches your eye?"

Haruhi sighed, and turned away from him. She had better things to do than listen to Tamaki realising that he was not related to her.

"So what are we doing now?" she asked.

Hunny laughed and said "Haru-chan's so silly. It's Tama-chans turn to pair with you!"

The twins caught sight of Haruhi's expression and decided to take advantage of the situation.

"But Haruhi…" Said Hikaru, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"If you don't want to go with him…" Said Kaoru, doing the same on the other side.

"You can always go with us!" They said together.

Haruhi stepped away from their grinning faces, completely exhausted from the people surrounding her.

"No… that's quite alright, thank you."

Haruhi knew there would be even more exhaustion and possibly some pranks pulled at her expense if she did go with the twins.

"But Haruhi… We were going to play a _special _game…" They whispered in her ear.

She pushed them aside, and noted that the rest of the Host club – except Hunny – had their fists clenched and were shooting death glares at the twins.

"So, Senpai, shall we go?"

Tamaki laughed in an unnervingly handsome way and presented her with a white rose.

"Right away, my princess." He said

"Oh boy." Said Haruhi.

**Well... apart from my incredibly poop lyrics, which you do not have to pretend to like for my sake, I know they're really bad.**

**I know it's a day later than I told y'all who asked, but … sorry! I hope this is an okay length… but I am sorry if it's a little (or a lot) rubbish… quickly written in the early hours of the morning. *yawn* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey… I'm really sorry this took so long - I went to the city for a few days. Hope you can forgive me. I admit, so far, this fanfiction has consisted of several guys dragging Haruhi around.. but don't worry, as soon as the plot starts she'll take a stand, I swear it. :3**

**The other form of procrastination I've indulged in, is reading other people's fanfiction. I'd just like to put forward the name of a brilliant author, who's story I have not been able to stop reading (and at 182k words, it's taken me a few days). If you like the anime Hellsing, I recommend 'maroongrad's "To possess a vampire". It's a long read, but highly worth it!**

**Here it is! TamakixHaruhi!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club (Or Hellsing).**

Tamaki's hand was brushed away, and Haruhi marched past him and down the stairs.

"HARUHIIIII! Wait for daddy!" He yelled, and ran after her, taking her wrist as he ran past and dragging her down countless flights of stairs while talking to himself.

"Daddy knows the perfect hiding place!"

It seemed like they were running down stairs for at least ten minutes when Tamaki pulled Haruhi to the side, and through a door. They were both plunged into darkness when he pulled shut the door, and the only sounds were of their heavy panting.

"Where… are… we?" Haruhi asked, in between breaths.

He stepped closer to her, so she could just make out the huge silly grin on his face. He produced a lighter from his pocket, and she looked at him, shocked.

"No, no, it's not what you think!" He said, and bent down, putting the flame to several convenient candles. He straighten and looked at her, thinking how beautiful her face looked in the flittering candlelight.

She realised he was staring at her, and that his expression had turned from exhilarated and happy to a look of compassion and understanding. He still smiled, but it was slight – he knew his eyes spoke his happiness more than his smile could.

She looked at him, head tilted slightly, lips slightly pouted, in a questioning way which he found irresistibly cute, and accidently ruined the mood by breaking the silence.

"Senpai, why do you call yourself my father?"

The question took him by surprise – he was busy thinking about how cute his daughter was. He had never questioned it before, and he thought for a moment, brow furrowed, as he came up with an answer.

"You must be my daughter! I see no other reason I would care for you so much."

Tamaki's eyes widened in realisation, and he continued with his sentence.

"But I'm not you're father… So I must… love you?"

Haruhi jerked back, and uttered an incredibly intelligent "HUH?!".

At this rate, she wouldn't have been surprised if the whole world had confessed their love to her that night, anyone but Tamaki.

He was just so… moronic and happy… he didn't have time for love! He was too busy making many other women happy.

Though, she reasoned, that was just on the surface. Really, underneath, he was caring and worried about everyone, even when he didn't have to. He came up with crazy ideas sometimes, but they were only for the benefit of everyone around him, and Haruhi didn't really mind, despite how she let on. She was snapped out of thought by a worried Tamaki.

"Umm... You're not saying anything… should I be worried?"

But… what could she say, really? She didn't think she felt the same way… but who knew, right?

"I don't know what I can say…"

He frowned slightly "Okay… as long as you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad? I just need some time to think, that's all."

He nodded, smiling a little. That had gone better than he expected, and he hadn't even meant to say that he loved her… It kind of came out on its own.

He sighed; it was a pretty obvious rejection though. While he was glad she hadn't stormed out and refused to talk to him, he wished she'd told him how much she'd loved him all along and how they could get married and live happily ever after.

Of course, he was being unrealistic, but it was to be expected, seen as he had slipped into his inner mind theatre and was becoming more unaware of the girl standing in front of him by the second.

"Umm… senpai?"

Haruhi waved a hand in front of a dreaming Tamaki's face.

"YES HARUHI! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!"

"EH?!" Shouted Haruhi.

Right about then the Host Club burst through the door.

"You know, tono…." Said Hikaru.

"You shouldn't shout when trying to hide." Finished Kaoru.

Haruhi leaned back against the wall as the Host Club started talking animatedly to Tamaki. How had he changed so much in the past minute? And how was she going to choose between the Host Club?!

One thing was certain, she was never going to get used to Tamaki's mood swings.

***Sigh* Again, sorry it's late!**

**Have a good day ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realised as soon as I started writing… I had no idea how this is going to happen. **

**Also, many of you are telling me to carry on 'or else', and I'd like to say, I have no intention of leaving this, but I will probably take a few days off every now and again, so don't get worried if I don't update every day, like I started off doing.**

**I'm soppy, but I decided I need a break between fluff. So… Here's the outcome. ^_^**

_**HORROR STORIES ALERT: I'm really sorry if I scare/offend anyone, it's not my intention.  
While I'm at it; if you don't know who he is, and you scare easily, I wouldn't advise looking up the slender man. **_

_**I'll try and make it as tame as possible, but I'll write a recap at the bottom for anyone who really doesn't like horror stories.**_

The twins observed the room… Hmmm… what was the word for the basement? The dark corners and the candlelight cast on the walls and all of their faces. Yes… That was it. _Creepy_.

They started arranging candles, the rest of the host club watching them curiously. They didn't provide any answers for their questioning stares.

The candles, a mixture of colours, sizes and shapes looked almost eerie - and not at all romantic - once the twins had arranged them in a circle.

They sat just outside the circle of candles and prompted everyone else to do so. They then alerted everyone to what they had in mind.

**-_ Start of horror story _-**

"We want to play a game…" Said Hikaru in a spooky voice.

Kaoru joined in, in the same voice, but slightly higher "We want to tell a story…"

"We want to inform you…" said Hikaru.

Together, their voices quivered and shaked, low and commanding "Of the slender man."

They locked eyes with everyone in the circle, and a couple of scared faces looked back. Tamaki and Hunny were captivated, but wide eyed and evidently creeped out.

At the same time they got up, and walked behind everyone, each twin walking a different way, slowly, still talking in perfect sync.

"They say, that the slender man is tall, taller than any human. He wears a suit, and his arms are said to reach to the ground. Though… That's not the scary part…"

They paused, just to allow the tension to creep in, they were face to face now at the other end of the circle, but after a couple of seconds of silence, they crossed each other and resumed speaking, and walking.

"They say… He has no face."

Tamaki whimpered "N-n-no face?"

The twins ignored him, and carried on walking steadily and slowly.

"They say… He kidnaps people… but the bodies are never found."

"N-n-never found?" Echoed Tamaki.

"They say… that you cannot run from the slender man. He will always find you. No matter where you are, he will catch you, and anyone who sees him… even once…" Their voices drew to a whisper now "Cannot escape…"

They met at the other end of the circle again, paused, but continued talking, having turned back to face the circle.

"They say the slender man is always waiting for another victim.. and they say…"

The twins eyes widened suddenly and they stumbled back, staring at something beyond the circle, into the darkness of the rest of the basement.

"THERE HE IS!" They screeched, as everyone turned to look.

All heads were turned to where the twins had pointed. Until they heard the crazy laughter, which meant they'd been fooled.

"Gotcha!" They laughed.

**-_End of horror story_-**

There were a few sheepish smiles, and nobody could deny that they hadn't been a little bit scared.

Kyouya, being the practical person he is, walked to the light switch and turned it on, then blew out the candles one by one, as the others discussed how realistic the twins had been, and not even smiled once.

"Come on, it's really cold down here… lets go up to my room." Said Tamaki, in a voice that was better, but still a little shaky.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile to herself as they all climbed the many stairs back to Tamaki's room. How had she become friends with people like this? She joked to herself.

She knew how lucky she was to have them all, they made her happy. They were everything she could hope for. With the twins, a little more crazy than she'd first hoped, but they were her friends, all the same.

As she was walking, she realised something… She'd never seen Tamaki's bedroom before.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she climbed the elaborate staircase with more impatience than before.

**Okay… For those who didn't read the horror story part, Hikaru and Kaoru trick everyone into believing in a certain myth, and then make them feel stupid. (Yeah, amazing summing up, I know.)**

**Anyway, I hope that all of you did read it, but I do have some friends who have this really bad fear of Horror stories, so I thought I better put in a warning.**

**Anyway, 'Til next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! It's a little short – Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC.**

Haruhi stretched, and felt her hands brush against silk. She brushed her eyes, then opened them, confused.

She was lying, stretched out in the middle of a massive king sized bed, which was in a room painted in gold and white. She looked up, and realised that the light from the skylight above her head must have woken her up.

"What a wonderful way to wake…" She said to herself, groggily.

She found herself fully awake, now that she realised where she was. She was in Tamaki's room. It was beautiful, really, spacious and classy, and there was a long, inbuilt fish tank that ran along the opposite wall.

On the other side of the room, there was a soft cream sofa, which she knew from memory was comfortable. It was facing a large television, with several game consoles attached.

There was also a dressing table, and a massive walk-in wardrobe, but the door was closed.

She realised what must have happened. They'd all been watching a film on Tamaki's sofa, and she'd fallen asleep. Someone must have put her to bed. She smiled.

The impact of what had happened yesterday hit her, and she realised that the six boys she treasured most loved her. She winced. She had no intention of choosing between them, and certainly didn't want to risk losing any friendships. So … what should she do?

She was spared having to think about it as there was a knock on the door, and she uttered a short 'come in'.

She realised whoever had put her to bed had taken off her shoes, and socks, but left the rest of her clothes on, so she wasn't worried about someone seeing her indecently.

Tamaki entered the room and smiled at her from the door, before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, the others are getting ready, so I thought I'd come over and say good morning.

We have also all… talked and we wanted to ask you something, so I'll have breakfast brought up, then we'll come and talk to you in about ten minutes."

He left, and a few minutes later a maid came up with a heavy looking tray filled with everything anyone could possibly want for their breakfast.

She thought about what they could possibly want as she tucked into a pancake.

She had given up after a couple of minutes of thinking, and focused solely on eating. She didn't realise when the host club had arrive until Kyouya cleared his throat.

She laughed softly and smiled at them.

"You wanted to talk?"

It was surprisingly Mori who spoke first.

"Yeah. We wanted to ask you something."

A maid came in, and took Haruhi's tray away. She stared at it longingly until the maid had left.

Hunnys' next words snapped her out of her daze.

"We want you to choose between us."

"W-What! There's… No way that I could do that! I'd at least need -"

Tamaki carried on the conversation "You said that you needed time, and that's why we'll give you all the time you could need…"

Kyouya seemed frustrated but continued. "We'll give you 500 days." His fists clenched "You can see each of us in that time."

"And of course at the end you'll choose me.." Said Hikaru.

Kaoru said "..Or me! Hikaru… You're so mean…."

They had a heartfelt bromance scene, seeming to forget that this moment was supposed to be about Haruhi.

The girl on the bed sighed and closed her eyes. At least she didn't have to make the decision now.

Hikaru spoke again "So what do say…?"

"Will you choose between us?" Kaoru finished.

It was tempting. It really was.

She did have feeling for all boys, but she didn't to lose any friendships.

"And no, we won't blame you for whoever you choose!" said Tamaki, reading her mind.

"Ah! Great…

I guess… I'll do it! I'll choose between you!"

**So… yeah… **

'**Til next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So … Schools just started again for me, and I won't have a lot of time to write, especially as I'm going to be doing my GCSEs as the end of this year. **

**ALSO! It seems so far that Mori is the favourite to win. I haven't officially counted the votes, but it seems this way. So unless I get spammed with different hosts, MorixHaruhi will be the final result.**

**Okay, I also wanted to say *please don't hate me* :3 that despite the pretty much set ending, there is 500 days to fill. So please don't lose patience with me if I throw in some drama and stir it up a little.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

"… _I'll do it! I'll choose between you!"_

Haruhi thought on her words that night, after she had left Tamaki's mansion at the first chance she had. She didn't want to seem rude, but she couldn't deny, it was _awkward._

Of course, she wasn't allowed to simply walk home. Tamaki had asked his driver to take her home in one of his amazing limos.

She couldn't have exactly said 'no'. Especially as she had left earlier than was strictly necessary.

She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, and sighed. She was glad she didn't have to face them tomorrow – she was on school break. It was two hours before she usually went to sleep, but she was exhausted. The many thoughts running through her head prevented her from sleep, however, and she turned over and buried her head in her pillow.

Her door opened and her father entered.

"Haruhiiiiiii! I made you some tea! I thought you might need it for your studying! You work so har- oh!"

The flamboyant transvestite hurried to his daughters' side. He put a hand on her head and ran it through her hair gently.

"Haruhi? Darling?"

"Mmmph." Came the muffled response from the girl on the bed.

"Do you want to tell daddy about it?"

Haruhi turned over and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"All of my friends love me."

"Ohhhh, Honey... I know…"

"YOU KNOW?!"

"Kyouya called me in the morning. He told me everything."

She groaned. "You're no help at all!"

Ranka patted her shoulder.

"You know… Your mother was the same."

Haruhi sat up, and looked up at her father with big, brown, expectant eyes.

"She was?"

"Yeah… You have her eyes, her determination, her positivity, and when you smile, it reminds me of her."

His lips twitched upward, but his eyes burned with sadness. And she leant forward and hugged Ranka around his middle.

"I miss her, dad."

"I miss her too, sweetheart. Now… Do you know what she would have done about this mess?"

"No, but I do know she was a lot smarter than I am."

"Hey, hey! Your intelligence is one thing you got from your mother, at least!"

Haruhi smiled fleetingly at the compliment. "So what would she have done?"

"She would have found the best of the situation. And she would have made sure that whoever she picked at the end would make her happy."

Haruhi thought, and smiled up at her father.

"Thanks dad, I'll try to make the right choice."

He stroked her hair once more and left her, handing her the tea, which she sipped and lay back down, propped against the wall.

If she had to decide… If it came down to it, who would she choose?

She really couldn't decide right now; she'd only just started to think about them in that way, after all.

She smiled at the thought of being like her mother. She was an amazing person, and unlike others, she didn't have anyone to tell her that she looked like her, as Ranka didn't like talking about her.

She savoured the moment, and smiled.

An idea came to Haruhi, and she reached for her mobile that the twins had given her. It was full of text messages, asking if she was okay, seen as she had left early. One which read:

"_Haruhiii, we're bored! Come sleep with us tonight?"_

She smiled. It was from Kaoru's phone but it was obviously Hikaru who had sent it. She thought for a moment, then decided what she needed to do. What she wanted to do.

The phone only rang twice, when he picked it up.

"Hey? Haruhi?"

"Kaoru? Do you think I could see you? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure… I'll tell Hikaru and –"

"No, Kaoru, I just want to see you tomorrow, I'll make it up to Hikaru some other time.."

She could feel his devilish smile down the phone.

"So… Tono?"

"No… not him either…"

"Don't tell me, you want Honey to come?"

"No Kaoru! Just you and me!"

"Sooo… Like a date?"

"… Yeah, I suppose so…"

He laughed "Well… dress up nice... Text me tomorrow with the details!"

He hung up, and she smiled, disbelieving but laughing at his cheek.

She tucked her duvet under her chin, and after running the phone conversation through her head for the third time, she fell asleep, a smile on her face.

**Ok, Ok… I KNOW you want Mori fluff, but I really can't look forward to 500 days of nothing but 'I love yous' and *Throws up*.**

**Yeah, I'm romantic, but I honestly think if I don't add a little competition its gonna get a bit boring… So bare with me, please :3**

'**Til next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! It seems I was wrong before… I counted, and it seems Kyouya is in the lead (But it's all to play for!) Other runners up are Kaoru, and possibly Hikaru!**

**Also, a quick announcement: At present, I find myself wanting to start another Fanfiction – I'll try my hardest not to let it interfere with this one. So if anyone wants to co-write a Fanfiction with me, please, just PM me, and we'll work something out!**

**It has also come to my attention that seen as I have so many saucy readers, I have not been replying to some of you, and I am so sorry for that. Do not get me wrong here; I'm grateful for every follow/favourite/review, and they do make me smile. THANKYOU! :D**

**Okay, so now about this chapter – I realised that seen as you're so sexy, you all deserve another chapter. This one is KaoruxHaruhi, and yes, this is partly a scene from 500 days of summer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

Day one

"Hey Haruhi…" Kaoru whined "I enjoy spending time with you and everything, but why a park?"

"It's a nice day! And I thought we could eat lunch," She said, placing a hamper down, and sitting on the grass.

He sat beside her and proceeded to grumble about how they should have brought sunbeds. Haruhi shoved a sandwich in his mouth just so that he would shut up.

"MMMMPHHH!" he shouted unintelligibly

He stopped shouting long enough to swallow the sandwich whole and then grinned at her, taking a banana and peeling it slowly. She tilted her head, looking at him questioningly, and then took a drink of water.

He started licking the banana and eating it sexually, and Haruhi made a noise that resembled a 'Pffft!' when she spat out water and started laughing at his stupidity.

When she had calmed down, she noticed – with a pang of jealousy – that there were quite a few girls looking their way, or more specifically, at Kaoru.

He seemed oblivious, however, as he leant over and whispered an idea in her ear.

"No! No! No! Definitely not!" She said.

"C'mon, it's fun…"

"Kaoru! I'm not having a competition to see who can shout… that word the loudest!"

"Okay, I'll start… Penis."

"…"

"Go on!" He nudged her.

"Penis!"

He smiled cheekily. "See, knew you could do it… PENIS!"

"SHHHHH! There are kids around!"

"Go onnnn, once more, please?"

"Fine… PENIS!"

"Awww, come on, I know you can do better than that…"

"PENIS!" she shouted, and then looked guiltily at the staring faces "Sorry… I have tourettes.."

"PENIIISSSSS!" He shouted

"He has it too."

They smiled at each other, and Haruhi had to admit that he was right; it had been… Just a little fun. They finished eating, and she stood up and started packing away.

"What do you want to do now?"

He grinned up at her. "Let's go sit by the stream?"

She smiled. There was a small stream ahead of them, and they had been able to hear it running, but not see it while they ate.

They took off their shoes and let their legs hang over the edge of the river bank, Kaorus' feet resting on the riverbed and Haruhis' toes just brushing the water. It was cold, but refreshing seen as it was a very warm day

Haruhi felt her body automatically lean on Kaorus' shoulder. He looked down at her, and for the first time that day, he blushed.

They just stayed there for a while, occasionally talking, but mostly just staying close and knowing that the other was content.

**Alright … I'm really sorry it's short!**

**It's just I'm having a mental block right now, and should really go shower instead of sitting here, smelly. P: **

'**Til next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am **_**so**_** sorry!**

**I haven't updated in ages, I've been quite busy with school.**

**I quite like this chapter, but I'm not sure if you guys will, what with the majority of votes being for Kyouya and Mori.**

**So here is it, chapter 12, hope you like it! (Sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Day 3

The previous day had been uneventful, except from a sweet text from Kaoru, telling her that he'd had a wonderful time on the date.

The rest of the date had gone reasonably well. Kaoru was sweet and charming, he had done everything perfectly, but there was no real… _spice._

Haruhi never thought she would say she wanted spice, but that's exactly what she was craving, and she couldn't help feeling a little bad for it; Kaoru was a great guy.

"Haruhi?"

Renge pulled her out of her thoughts as she tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey, Haruhi? I thought we were shopping!"

"Oh, sorry Renge! Of course! This shop looks interesting, don't you think?"

"I love this shop! _Salle de beau _is like… My favourite clothes shop ever!"

She pulled Haruhi inside, excited. She still believed Haruhi was male, and still held an insatiable crush against the woman dressed in jeans and a baggy shirt.

"Whoa, £399.99 for shoes?!"

Renge laughed "Hohohohoh, since you're a commoner, I guess you haven't seen these brands before! Don't worry, I'll get you anything you want!"

"No, no, no! Renge! I'm sorry, but I can't accept your money!"

"Don't be silly, Haruhi-kun, it won't cost me anything!"

"It… won't?"

"Nope! This is my father's shop!"

Haruhi fell to the floor, despairing, black clouds above her head. Running through her head were the words 'why is everyone so damn rich around here?!'

Suddenly, she found herself being picked up and dragged to the changing room. She felt an item of clothing thrust against her chest, and she was surprised to find it was a dress.

"Uhhh, Renge-chan? Why did you give me this dress?"

Haruhi could feel her fangirling through the dressing room curtain.

"You'll look sooooooo Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but moments later stood before the hyperventilating young woman. She passed a tissue to Renge, who used it to staunch the flow of blood from her nose.

The dress was simple, but beautifully made. A light blue colour, it fell to her knees. She thanked a deity as she realised that the collar was rounded, with ruffles of the same light blue colour covering her chest. She had a black cloth belt, which exposed her slight waist. The only thing ruining the outfit were her trainers.

"You-you-you look…!" Renge started

"G-gorgeous…" Finished a very pink Tamaki.

Haruhi never thought she would say the next word out of her mouth, but never the less, it was the first thing that came to her.

"YIKES!"

She leapt back inside the changing room, panting.

"Haruhiiiii? I'm sorry! I just came in! I needed to buy a new shirt, because mine got wet.."

"At these prices… You buy new shirts… when yours gets wet?"

Haruhi fell deeper into depression.

"Haruhi… I was wondering, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She frowned "You are talking to me, senpai."

"That's not what I meant… look, can I come in?"

"I suppose"

He pulled the curtain open, and looked at her, his mouth falling open. His blush became more prominent and he probably would have fallen over had Haruhi not made him snap out of his daze.

"So?"

"It's just that I was wondering.. Would it be okay if I came and said hello to Fujioka-san tomorrow? I want to talk to him, and gain his permission to date you, if that day ever comes."

Haruhi stepped back in shock, but nodded.

"I don't think it would do you much good though, senpai, he doesn't like you very much.."

"That's okay, I'll try to fix that."

At that moment, Renge, who was waiting outside, apparently bored, tugged the blond man out, and ordered Haruhi to get changed, and to give her the dress, which she would pay for.

"No, I'm sorry, but there's no way I can accept this, despite who is paying for it."

"Don't be silly Haruhi, now give it to me! I'll give it to the host club, and you'll be able to wear it when you dress up!"

Haruhi had hung the dress up by this point, and a sneaky arm snaked around the curtain and whisked it away.

"I'll be right back!" called Renge.

Haruhi finished changing, and stepped outside. Tamaki was stood a couple of meters in front of her. When he saw her, he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at two."

"Bye" She said, as he walked away, a sweet smile on her face.

She was still half dazed as Renge handed her the bag, in which was the dress, folded neatly.

"I don't know what to say… Thankyou!"

"Oh Haruhi… Most guys wouldn't be so thrilled to receive a dress… you're so… different" She smiled.

Haruhi laughed, and for once, let herself sound feminine.

**Well… It's been a while. Sorry sorry sorry, againnn! I hope you liked it. I decided to mix it up with Tamaki, because it'll be more interesting if there is some competition between characters, with your votes and Haruhi's feelings.**

**Thanks, 'Til next time. (Hopefully soon)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Half term! I have two weeks off, so I should be able to put up a few chapters. I'm sorry, but I'd completely forgotten about this while I was focusing on school. I only remembered about it when I got an email telling me that I had a new review – thanks to bubblybunny153. Of course, thank you to everyone else who has bothered with reading this, and for such positive responses!**

**Well, well, well, I haven't counted, but Hikaru seems to be getting quite a few votes, he might even be in the lead… But I'm thinking that whoever does win, I'll make them swoop in at the end like a saucy superhero, who knows? Only your votes and my whimsical ways shall tell.**

**Here it is though, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host club**

"Haruhiiiii" Ranka said, tears in his eyes "Why would you bring this baka here?"

Tamaki gulped, but then stepped forward, hand raised for a handshake. The hand was immediately seized and Tamaki was hurled through the air.

"Fujioka-san…" he murmured, his eyed crossed, with stars flying across his face, as he attempted, and failed to get up.

Haruhi caught the attention of both males when she slammed (nearly sloshing the hot liquid two cups of coffee on the kotatsu she had set out especially for Tamaki's arrival. She did have plans to join them, but now she was certain that she would have to leave.

"Sort it out!" She yelled at them, before storming off.

Tamaki brushed himself off, somewhat, and smiled seriously at the older man. He then kneeled at the kotatsu, and picked the cup of commoners coffee up, sipped it slowly, and regained eye contact with him.

"Fujioka-san, I'm sorry for getting straight to the point, but I would like your permission to take your daughter out with me today."

Ranka looked taken aback, but replied straightaway with "I will not grant you my permission."

Tamaki looked away, then back up "I would be grateful, it is just that I desire to make her happy, even if it is just for one hour."

"I understand this, but would much prefer another to perform that action. Explain to me, why is it that you think you would be a suitable boyfriend for Haruhi?"

There was a slight smile on the younger boys face when he thought of the woman who had just managed to be so incredibly cute, even as she was storming off.

"I care for her, she means the world to me. I would never hurt her, or lie to her. I love her."

Tamaki yelped as he was roughly pulled into an embrace.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL." Ranka yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Take her! Take her anywhere you want!"

15 minutes later

"You know, this town is miniature!" Tamaki said, strolling side by side with Haruhi.

"Hey! It happens to be a really nice place!"

"Well sure… I mean, would you look at that! Their door is wide open, anyone could just walk in, and, they have no security!"

Tamaki noted the look on Haruhi's face and cuddled up to her – which was a very awkward thing to do, as they were walking.

"It's…. cosy?" Tamaki grinned, trying to make amends.

Haruhi punched him softly, smiled, and walked on ahead to an old fashioned building.

"We're here!"

"You know, when you said you wanted to see a movie, you could have just come to mine.."

She looked back and him and grinned "But this is… cosy."

The lights were dim, and Haruhi looked up into the close face of Tamaki. As he had to rudely put it, the town was small, and the film had already been shown a number of times, so there were only a couple of other people in the cinema.

She sighed, and settled down to watch the movie with his arm around her.

Walking back up the street, Tamaki smiled at her, and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"I'd really like to do this again sometime… but I do have a question."

"Go ahead?"

"Why did you keep fidgeting!"

Haruhi laughed "The seats were uncomfortable!"

"More of a reason to come to my home cinema next time then."

She smiled, and started to say something, when she realised Tamaki was no longer with her. She looked behind her, and realised he was peering into the window of a car.

"IT'S SO CUUUUTE!"

Haruhi sighed; he was so easily distracted. Eventually, he got bored of the puppy in the car, and rejoined her.

It was 8, and they were standing on Haruhi's doorstep, a limo waiting for Tamaki, a couple of meters away. For the rest of the day, Haruhi had shown Tamaki around her town, and then they had gone to a cafe, for sandwiches and coffee.

"I meant what I said. I would really like to do this again."

Haruhi smiled "So would I, I actually had a nice time."

"Good night." He murmured into her ear, before kissing her cheek, and walking back toward his limo.

"Goodnight." Haruhi whispered.

**Crikey. Well, I feel soppy at the moment. I'm so glad I got this serious chapter done, so the next one can be fun.**

'**Til next time, my saucy readers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, my very sexy internet companions!**

**I am SO very sorry that my updating is sensationally crap. I really WILL try and improve. Meanwhile, I really hope you guys haven't given up on the story! *puppy dog eyes*.**

**This chapters a little different…..**

**Anyway… who's up for some hot Hikaru action? You betcha! *bringing a new meaning to my use of the word saucy***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

Day 7

"_Haruhiiii, come out with me!"_

"_Hikaru… I can't, I have to go to the store, another time!"_

"_Hey, Haruhi! I have a great idea! I'll come with you?"_

"… _Just make sure you behave."_

Haruhi watched as a tower of pasta sauce teetered and fell to the floor, with a deafening crash, the lumpy tomatoey substance splashing across the floor and onto several bystanders. Haruhi was one of these bystanders who got completely and utterly covered in sauce. It could have been considered unfortunate, had the older Hitachiin twin not have been standing behind the carnage, surveying his handiwork.

"_Hikaru!"_ Haruhi screeched "_Clean this up_!"

Hikaru idly handed a business card to an employee who had rushed to the scene.

"Here, _and _a 10,000 yen tip." He glanced at Haruhi "Happy?"

She stormed out of the supermarket, leaving him standing there, half smug, half worried about what Haruhi was going to do to him. He sighed, and followed her.

She was wiping sauce off her face when he saw her, and her frown increased as he approached. Hikaru had to stifle a giggle when he saw her; she was a hilarious sight to behold.

Suddenly, Hikaru, who had been previously spotless, got pelted in the face by a large ball of pasta sauce. He wiped his eyes and stared at her, shocked.

Haruhi, who now held her hands on her hips, smirked at his reaction. His face was completely covered in the stuff and his eyes looked as if they were out on stalks.

"Oh hell no!" Hikaru yelled, catching on to the joke, and running back into the store.

The teenage girl stood there, bewildered for two minutes, before going and sitting on the grassy hill outside the supermarket, trying to get the sauce off, and not achieving much. She did not hear when her friend crept up behind her, and emptied another jar of tomato sauce onto her head.

He laughed and tried to get out of the way as she whirled around, reflexes sharp, filled both hands from the pile of sauce in her hair and lobbed it at his grinning, open mouth.

"Ughhhhfff!" He shouted, mouth full. He quickly spat it out and leapt at her, wiping some off his face. He landed on top of her, and proceeded to smother her face in it, while she squealed and tried not to laugh.

She suddenly sat up, accidentally headbutting him in the face. He sat back, stunned for a second, then, grinning, rolled down the hill, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

Their childish laughter did not stop as they reached the bottom of the hill, both covered in a disgusting mixture of mushy red paste and grass. It was lucky that Haruhi was wearing some old clothes, but Hikaru, who was wearing his usual attire of designer jeans and shirt, should have been distraught – the stains on their clothes would be permanent. He did not seem to have a care in the world, however, as he pulled Haruhi to her feet and smiled at her cheekily.

"You really do bring out the worst in me.." Haruhi sighed, with a small smile.

Hikaru, hiding his slight hurt, winked and said "You love it."

He suddenly had an idea, and turned back to her, taking her hand, and running into the field which the small hill led onto. The weather was hot, and the sprinklers in the field were spraying water out at an alarming rate. As he dragged her through the freezing cold showers, the sauce steadily dissipated from their faces and bare skin, leaving them drenched, but clean when they reached the other end of the field.

Their clothes were still stained, but they were no longer covered in grass, mud and sauce.

Between heavy breathing, Haruhi looked up at Hikaru and said "I guess… I can forgive… you then."

He laughed and pulled her to him, hugging her.

"I hope you pick me Haruhi. And if you don't..." He smiled "I guess you picking Kaoru would be the only thing that wouldn't send me into a coma."

She smiled awkwardly "Blackmail?"

"Of course."

She could tell he was mostly joking, and took the uncomfortable silence as an indication that she should go and finish her shopping.

They re-entered the store, and Hikaru handed an employee another 10,000 yen, to apologise for the water trail they were leaving behind them.

As they squelched around the store, Hikaru was enthusiastic about learning about comparing prices, getting the best deals, and watched with interest as Haruhi held civilised conversations with the staff.

"What?" She asked, noticing that he was staring at her.

"Nothing.. you're just kind of amazing?"

She laughed "I'm just buying groceries!"

He smiled and fell silent, confused at why he felt his heart aching inside his chest, until he realised that it wouldn't stop, until she was his.

**Well… I feel strange after writing that. The first bit was really quite fun to write, but the second half got me kinda depressed.**

**I have just gone through some rather bad heartbreak, so I am really sorry if it affects the story, I will try and not turn into a cynical loveless author. XD**

**Please tell me if you guys liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whew! Okay, feel free to compliment me on this amazing updating ;)**

**Right-oh… I'm going to display some deeeeep emotions here... ( hopefully not my own ;D )**

**ANGST.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

Hikaru slammed a fist against his wall, then sat heavily down on his bed, nursing his throbbing hand.

"Why, why now?!"

He fell backwards, and ended up sprawled on his bed, his feet dangling off the end. His eyes closed as he fell into past memories and his subconscious took over.

[Flashback]

"_Hey… Hikaru?"_

"_W-w-what do you want, Kaoru?"_

"_I love you…"_

_The small boy sniffed and looked up, eyes watery, cheeks pink._

"_R-really?"_

_Kaoru nodded and pressed his forehead against his brothers'._

"_M-m-more than s-she did?"_

"_Hikaru… I will love you more than any girl will ever love you. I promise. We'll always have eachother."_

_Tears welled up in both children's eyes, as their arms crept around each other, and they closed themselves off from the outside world for the first time._

[End of flashback]

Something that seemed so stupid now, had meant so much. When they were eight, Hikaru had met a girl. She had moved to a different country not long after they met, and the relationship was cute, but short, not to mention silly. Still, it had seemed so real then.

So how, exactly, was he meant to know what love is? He had thought what he had then was love, but now that he was able to look back on it, it meant nothing to him. The memory had helped him in the past; reminded him that Kaoru was the only one he needed, but now, it just complicated things.

He loved Kaoru, he knew that much, but apart from Haruhi, there had never been anyone else. In all of the years since that incident, nobody had ever been able to convince him that it would be okay without Kaoru. It would still be hard to survive without his best friend and brother, but he felt, that if he had Haruhi, then it wouldn't be that bad to venture out into the outside world; let his barriers down.

But how could he leave Kaoru?

Kaoru had been there for him when nobody else was.

Kaoru had loved him before anyone had.

It was Kaoru, who, despite being the younger sibling, had taken care of Hikaru when their parents hadn't.

That was why his brother was his whole world. They would die for one another, and they felt each other's pain.

His fists clenched as he came to a conclusion; no matter what, he would never abandon his brother.

Honey groaned.

_Why him?_

Why was he the one, who never had a chance?

He loved Haruhi. He loved Takashi. It could be said that he was bisexual. It could definitely be said he was bisexual.

Yet he had to stand back and watch while the two loves of his life fell in love.

Or not; they may not even fall in love... She may pick someone else, and break both of their hearts. It was a possibility, after all.

And anyway, if it came down to it, who would he choose; Haruhi or Takashi?

Takashi, he guessed, he had known him longer, but Haruhi had had such a huge effect on his life. He loved them.

Some people would say that it was impossible to love two people at once. He disagreed. For that is what he was feeling. Love. And a lot of it.

Kyouya let out an irritated mumble, and proceeded to write with more vigour than before. His pen close to snapping in his hand. The letter read:

_To Fujioka-San_

_I am writing to inquire about asking your daughter to a ball.  
If you allow it, we shall be back by 10pm, and she will not come to any harm while in my company._

_I hope that you approve of this, as I have good intentions, and if she allows it, I intent to marry Haruhi one day._

_Thank you,_

_Kyouya Ohtori._

He put his pen down, and smiled to himself. A bit cheesy, it may be, but it would have to do.

**Somewhat of a rush!**

'**Til next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty then… I'm damn consistant. ;) *Love me***

**Nothing to say here – I don't need to apologise for once…. So ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own - Blah. Blah. Blah. I've written that so much ):**

Day 10

Not a lot had happened since day 7; Haruhi was crossing off days as they went by, and sighed discontentedly whenever she scratched out another date on the calendar. Today, however, a heartbroken Tamaki held his head in his hands, trying to hide his face, and shooting fleeting glances toward a laughing couple across the dance floor.

He had been told to attend a ballroom dance – his grandmother wanted to make a good impression toward a possible future business partner, and so, despite her hatred toward him, she had insisted that he make an appearance.

Kyouya Ohtori had Haruhi's hand in his, and was leading her to the middle of the room, where he spun her around.

Haruhi's smile grew, and she laughed beautifully. She would have never admitted it, but she had always wanted to be danced with like this; obviously she could have done it before, had she expressed any interest in any of the boys of her past, but she had never been awoken to being anything more than friends with her male companions.

Tamaki felt his face redden when he realised the worst part; she was wearing the dress Renge had picked out, but now, instead of trainers, on her feet, there was a pair of slim black heels. She was even wearing a little bit of makeup.

She… Looked… Breath-taking.

He started hyperventilating. How could she do this to him? How could she come to a party, he was at, dressed like this – It was absolute torture.

After a couple of minutes, he managed to clear his mind. He glanced at them, looking somewhat nonchalant on the surface, but with a tornado of heartbreak brushing through his thoughts.

They seemed happy, he reasoned. He was not in any position to walk up to Kyouya and attack him viciously, so why not let them have their fun… but after this was over, he decided, she would be his.

Kyouya held her close, and right then, he felt like the happiest man alive. All of the doubt and pain went from his mind, and he felt like he was walking on air. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, having her so near, and every so often, he had to look down at her, and check whether she was still there.

His eyes glanced downward… Nope… it wasn't a dream… She was really here… for now at least, she was really his.

He suspected Ranka had something to do with the dress she was wearing – she would have never picked it out for herself, and the mascara added to her eyelashes was light, but it made her beautiful features even more stunning.

Kyouya was in his own world, as he glanced around the room, eyes happy, and cheeks slightly pink from the close proximity in which he was to Haruhi. His gaze fell on a person across the room. A person with neat blond hair, and blue eyes, which were focused on him and the girl he was dancing with. A shred of guilt flooded through him, but he tore his eyes away just as Haruhi murmured.

"I am really enjoying myself, Kyouya, thank you."

"For what?" He replied, not having to fake his smile, as his guilt rushed away.

"For taking me here, for liking me this much.."

Kyouya put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up.

"It's my pleasure."

He then proceeded to pull her closer, mostly because he loved the warmth and feel of her body against his, but also so she wouldn't see the man facing them from the opposite side of the room.

He closed his eyes, and let a smile play around his lips. _For now, at least, she was his_, he thought again.

Later on in the night, Haruhi was forced to pull out of the trance she had been in, and look up into Kyouya's eyes. She noticed he looked behind her briefly, but didn't let herself think too much about it; boys will be boys, she thought… so what if there is a pretty woman behind me… _I am NOT jealous_.

Half an hour later, Haruhi stirred in his arms, the music had changed, and neither of them had even noticed. He glanced behind her, and noted that Tamaki had left. Safe.

It was 9.30, and about time that they should be leaving. He gently pulled himself away, and held her hand.

"It's a beautiful night for a walk…"

She nodded and smiled, and that's how they walked. Smiling at each other, holding hands.

When they got to Haruhi's doorstep, Kyouya called for a car to pick him up, he rang the door bell, then stood back, taking her hands in his.

"I love you." He simply said, before the door opened, Ranka thanked him for taking his daughter out, and he departed.

**Hehe. Cheesy… Plus Tamaki sounds pretty… Evil genius-y… oops.**

'**Til next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**Hopefully you will forgive me, as this chapter is about Mori, and as you know, I've had quite a few votes for him…**

***Disclaims***

Day 11

Haruhi was sat on the floor against a bookcase, but the book she was reading, for once, wasn't a science textbook. It was a harem manga. She happened to look up as the door opened from across the room – from her seat on the floor; she had a clear view of the entrance. A lean, muscular, tall man walked in, eyes to the ground, trying to be inconspicuous and failing miserably. It wasn't long before his eyes fell upon her. He realised she was looking at him, with her head slightly tilted to the side.

Mori walked over, and she quickly pulled a book from the bookshelf behind her and hid the manga inside it, blushing slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment and choice of reading material.

"Hey, what're you hiding?" Asked Mori

_Damn…. Foiled. _

"n-nothing!" She smiled guiltily up at him.

With his back pressed against the bookcase, he slid into a sitting position beside her.

"Ah…."

He pulled a book from the shelf behind- just as she had done – and started to study it, seemingly fascinated. Haruhi went back to the manga, making sure that the cover was properly covered by the other book. Mori glanced up, and smiled slightly at the book she held.

_He couldn't possibly know….. could he?!_

But still, she had caught his smile, and she quickly checked the front cover of the book she was supposedly "reading".

'A boys guide of puberty'

He reached up behind him and with worrying precision and accuracy, seized a different book, this one entitled 'Growing up for young males'

"This one gives more detail about the … ups and downs of adolescence" Mori said with a perfectly straight face.

Haruhi went a deep shade of magenta, but after a moment of silence, the corners of her lips tilted upward and she began to laugh. Mori admired the way her nose crinkled up as she giggled. He was pleased that he could make her happy, at least at this moment, and his serious composure cracked as he let a wide smile spread across his face.

She put the outside book back and leaned into him, smiling, and it was his turn to blush.

"You know… I'm not sure whether I should laugh or be worried at the fact that you knew exactly where that book was.."

"Be happy, you look a lot more beautiful when you laugh."

She nodded and went back to her book, clearly embarrassed, and he glanced down and suppressed a smile as he saw the manga she was reading.

"I didn't know you were into 'shuffle!'"

"I didn't know you were into 'Growing up for young males'"

He laughed. "Touche."

They went back to their books, pretending to read and be interested in the content. Of course, their minds were too busy buzzing, and their hearts too busy thrumming in their chests to perform the simple task of reading. Haruhi's hand was shaking as she turned a page, and the adrenaline was pumping through her, keeping her overly warm and energized. She stood up; not being able to sit still for another minute.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

Mori smiled and was on his feet in a second.

She took him to her favourite place. A bank overlooking a fierce river and beautiful field, growing corn. She didn't know how, but nobody seemed to know about it, and Haruhi liked it that way. There was a huge tree whose branches hid them from view.

They sat on grass that was so green; it looked like it had been painted. Mori was sat beside a pretty girl, in front of a pretty view, and he found himself overwhelmed as he lay back to watch the clouds go by over his head. She examined him carefully, and noted the peace and his slight smile. She was glad she had taken him here, no matter how much of an invasion of privacy it felt like.

Her own place, shared with somebody else. Somehow, she thought she could live with it, and she lay back with him and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

She woke and felt a slightly odd sensation, as if the floor was moving, she opened her eyes and almost jumped when she realised Mori was carrying her to her and her father's apartment, the sky beginning to get dark.

Haruhi looked up at his face. He wasn't straining to carry her at all, and he must have been doing so for several blocks. His handsome face looked so perfect beneath the darkening sky, but she decided to clear her throat dramatically, so he would realise she was awake.

He smiled down at her. "Hey. It was beginning to get late, and I didn't want to wake you.."

She smiled radiantly "That's okay, I feel really great."

And it was true. She was feeling better than she had for days. All because she had been sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Her mind began to wander, and soon enough he was setting her on her feet. She missed the warmth of his body, and thanked him for his consideration.

"Have a good night." She murmured.

He leant down, and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her gently. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and as soon as his lips were gone, she was craving them.

"I will now." He said in a low, passionate voice.

And then, he was gone, walking back down the road where they had come.

She gazed after him, and then jumped when he turned around to wave at her.

**Cheeeeeese. SO MUCH CHEESE.**

'**Til next time ;)**


End file.
